


Leather, Lace & Lingerie

by cametobuyplums



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is under your spell, F/M, Flirting, Leather Jackets, Lingerie, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, The Winter Soldier leather jacket, Yes THAT leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: Bucky acknowledges dating is different in the twenty first century, but after a year in a relationship, he doesn’t think anything can surprise him.





	Leather, Lace & Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. Well, there's not much to say is there? Bucky in leather jackets is inexplicably attractive and that's where the inspiration comes from.

**** There’s music in the background, enough to liven the room but not so loud as to drown out the sound of conversation. Sam is in charge of the playlist as always, the result of a bet he won. Not that he ever faces much disagreement, his choice of songs are usually favoured by the group of superheroes. Beer bottles litter the nearby counter whilst there’s a few bottles of wine over by the couch. Bucky’s bent over the pool table, lining up his shot as Steve blushes into his bottle.

“ ‘S alright, pal,” chuckles Bucky, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “You don’t have to tell us the whole story, we get the picture.”

The relief on Steve’s face is evident and Bucky takes the opportunity to pocket the red ball neatly. He’s winning, and he calculates it’s going to take him three more shots before Sam huffs and reluctantly hands over twenty dollars.

“Dating must’ve been real different in your time, huh?” remarks Sam, arms folded.

“I wouldn’t know.” answers Steve dryly. “Bucky was the one who got all the dates.”

Bucky winks at Sam and lines up his next shot, the ball dropping into the pocket with a familiar thud. Sam snorts and cocks an eyebrow.

“Hard to imagine anyone wanting a date with Frosty.”

“I heard that, Sammy.”

Bucky brightens at the sound of your voice admonishing Sam who merely laughs in response. You pat Sam’s arm genially before stopping behind Bucky, a musical hum falling from your lips and he straightens up, eyes narrowing at you cheekily.

“Don’t stop on my account,” you smirk, completely unabashed. “I was just enjoying the view.”

Bucky roars with laughter at your coy wink, pressing a quick kiss to your lips in a show of appreciation for your flirting much to Sam’s disgruntlement. The Falcon is quick to voice his disgust and Steve scolds him, but you’re hardly bothered. It’s a common occurence now. You untangle yourself from Bucky and leave the boys to it, sashaying over to the girls with an exaggerated swing of your hips when you feel his blue eyes boring into your backside.

“So, Tin Man,” grins Sam mischievously. “Your girl brought you up to speed with dating in the twenty first century? Or are you like old man Rogers over here?”

Steve’s face colours red once more and Bucky shrugs, a small smile playing on his features as he takes a healthy sip of his beer. It’s been a year since you two made it official and what a twelve months it’s been.

“I don’t think anythin’ ‘bout modern datin’ is gonna surprise me no more.”

Your sharp ears catch the last of the boys’ conversation and although your eyes are trained on Natasha, you can tell Bucky’s words are accompanied by a wink. Your brows furrow, Natasha’s mouth moving but the words are deaf to your ears and she resorts to waving a hand in front of your face. You’re startled, catching your wine glass in the nick of time, the red liquid dangerously close to spilling.

“Earth to Y/N.” she calls.

“Sorry, Nat. What did you say?”

You watch as her emerald eyes roll upward, a teasing comment on the tip of her tongue but Wanda beats her to it.

“She was probably daydreaming about Bucky again.”

“You two are sickeningly cute, you know that?”

It’s your eyes that roll this time, but you can’t help the grin that tugs at the corners of your mouth, before disappearing as Bucky’s words flit through your mind again. Natasha recognises the look instantly. She’s far too perceptive for her own good and it  _ would _ annoy you, except that her advice is always foolproof, so you divulge what you’ve just heard, eager to hear her solution.

Bucky whirls around at the sound of your laughter, catching your gaze from across the lounge. You have a devilish twinkle in your eyes as you smile into your glass of wine, your tongue darting out to catch a stray drop. He feels the instant race of his pulse, wondering what on earth you’re concocting. He’ll find out soon enough, later that night to be precise.

It’s around eleven o’clock when Bucky finally decides to call it a night. You’ve been gone for an hour and you’re the only thing on his mind; the image of your seductive smirk etched into his memory. It’s been distracting to say the least, and he’s forfeited a couple of games in exchange for his racing thoughts. He’s planning on waking you with soft kisses and teasing strokes when he stops in his tracks, the doorknob still clutched in his hand.

In the dim light of the bedroom, you’re flashing him a sexy smile from your position on the bed and his jaw drops as he drinks in the sight. You’re wearing his leather jacket, the one he dons for missions, the straps across the front undone to offer him a tantalising glimpse of the lingerie beneath and he swears he’s died and gone to heaven. He slams the door close behind him, leaning on it before he keels over when you shift and the jacket falls further open.

It’s a black bra, draped in lace with a silk ribbon barely holding the cups together. Your arms push your breasts together, and Bucky feels his entire body flush as he stares hungrily at your curves. He can see black matching panties just peeking out from under the leather jacket and suddenly, he’s an inexperienced boy again, undressing a beautiful woman for the first time. He couldn’t have dreamt up a more erotic fantasy.

“Hey, Sarge.”

Your voice is barely above a whisper but you know he’s heard you when he quickly shuts his mouth, the tips of his ears turning such a violent shade of red they’re visible in between his chestnut brown locks. You don’t think you’ve ever seen his eyes so bright before; the blue irises contain a raging ocean and it only heightens your arousal. You beckon him forward with a crook of your finger and he stumbles slightly, caught in the trap you’ve laid out perfectly.

You stand as he approaches you, your hand reaching for his. His large hand engulfs your much smaller one but  _ you’re _ the one in power, tugging at his fingers until he obliges and sits down on the bed with an audible  _ thump _ . His knees fall open when you nudge them, his hands twitching as you step in between his parted legs, the thick muscles brushing your bare skin.

“Don’t be shy, Sarge.” you giggle teasingly, your fingers braced on his broad shoulders.

Bucky blinks rapidly, hands gliding up your bare legs and eliciting a contented sigh from you. His movements are deft but nowhere near the dominance he usually exerts, the knowledge you have truly surprised him spurring you on. You toy with his hair as his fingers disappear under the jacket, the contrast of leather, lace and your hot skin heaven under his touch.

“What do you think?” you ask innocently enough, batting your eyelashes.

Bucky swallows the lump in his throat, eyes dancing all over you as if he’s committing the image to memory. When he’s finally able to formulate a coherent sentence, his voice is husky with desire and it sends a shiver of delight racing down your spine.

“I think you’re gonna be the death o’ me, princess.”

“Oh, Sarge,” you titter. “This is just the beginning.”

You hear Bucky’s sharp intake of breath when you straddle him, your brain beginning to cloud with lust as you cock an eyebrow teasingly.

“Isn’t that a pretty sight?”

Bucky follows your gaze and a string of colourful curse words are muttered at your bare thighs draped over his denim clad ones. You shift slightly, dragging your core against the growing hardness in his jeans and his eyes flutter. He looks wrecked already, the hard line of his jaw clenched as he tries desperately to hold on. His fingers dig into your hips, guiding your movements as his breath comes out in short pants. But, you’re not done with him. Not yet.

You fight your giggle when he groans in frustration as you clamber off, eyes snapping open at the loss of your touch. Perching on the bed beside him, you order him to stand and he hurriedly does so. He’s tearing off his clothes before you can even finish your sentence and then you squeal when your back hits the silk sheets, Bucky covering your body with his.

“Sarge- “

Your words die away, replaced by a moan that Bucky swallows as he crashes his lips down on yours. His hands are scrabbling at every inch of skin he can find and you tug at his hair, deepening your kiss. His cock is hot, heavy and insistent against your hip bone. You’re engulfed in a cocoon of his scent; bitter almond, leather accord and sage. Bucky is the only thing that matters in that moment.

You almost lose yourself, but upon remembering  _ you’re _ the one in charge, you flip him on his back and straddle him once more, pinning his wrists to the bed. If Bucky wanted to break free of your control, it would be rather easy, but he’s trapped in your gaze again, helpless to do anything but jerk his hips as you plant kisses along his jawline.

“Don’t think for one second that you’re in charge.”

“Sweetheart, you’re  _ killin’ _ me.”

Bucky’s Brooklyn accent seeps through his strangled words and you giggle evilly, sucking at a spot on his neck you know will drive him absolutely crazy. Sure enough, he groans, the sound practically soaking your underwear to the point you’re sure he can feel it. Eyes flashing with a warning not to move his hands, you slide down his body, leaving a trail of kisses in your wake. He whines when you move past his cock, your lips caressing his thighs instead before moving back up again, taking time to trace the defined lines of his chest and stomach with your tongue and then you’re at the start again, kissing him fervently.

Bucky is a  _ wreck _ by the time you’ve done this three times. Your lips have been everywhere except the one place he desperately craves them but you don’t take pity on him. Your mind is a fog of desire and you want, no,  _ need _ , him just as badly. Without warning, you pull your panties aside and slide down his length, gasping at the feel of stretching you.

Bucky practically weeps with relief, your earlier warning brushed aside as his hands curl around your hips, his nails biting into your soft skin but it only makes you moan his name, your own nails scratching angry red lines into his chest. His eyes are lowered to where your body meets his, watching himself disappear inside you as you rock against him. You’re still wearing that leather jacket, your skin burning up underneath but you’ve never seen him so turned on before, his pupils blown so wide his eyes look black in the low light. Keeping it on, you move faster, letting Bucky guide your movements and the time it takes you both to reach your peaks is embarrassingly short.

The bedroom is silent save for your pants as you both come down from your highs. Bucky’s skin is glossy with sweat, much like yours as you flop down on his chest, pressing a sweet kiss to his collarbone. It’s too hot to handle now and you struggle out of the leather jacket, casting it aside and gasping as the cool air hits your skin. He chuckles, the sound rumbling in his chest and you lift your face to meet his.

“So, nothing can surprise you, huh?” you tease.

“Goddamn, princess, is that what this was about?” he questions, wrapping his arms around you.

You nod guilty, gnawing at your bottom lip and he exhales, deep in thought. And then without so much as a word of warning, his hand swats at your ass harshly, making you squeal and jump. You shoot him a glare and he grins cockily back at you.

“Guess we’re both surprised, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
